Diskussion:Marina Abramovic
Ist mir nicht klar, wie subjektiv und begründungslos Beiträge im Artikel sein dürfen. In einem 'Gespräch' stelle ich gerne Thesen auf, die sich aus dem Bauch, der Erfahrung, oder der Lust ergeben. "Marina Abramovic – in den letzten Wochen stosse ich immer häufiger auf diesen Namen. Mich würde interessieren: Was haltet ihr von der Frau, von ihrer Kunst? Was zeichnet sie aus - und gibt es eine Ästhetik darin?" - fragte Achim Raschka Von der Frau und ihrer Kunst halte ich viel. Sie sah einige wesentliche Fragen voraus, die in der Entwicklung von Kunstperformance anstanden. Leider sind ihre künstlerischen Antworten in Bezug auf das Problem der Wiederholbarkeit von Performances aus meiner Sicht zu konservativ, zu holzschnittartig und zu kunstmarktgerecht. Aber trotzdem intelligent und als eine mögliche Variante anzuerkennen. Es fällt mir schwer, Marina Abramovic unabhängig von meinen Vorurteilen über "Balkanisches" und "Serbisches" zu sehen, die ich seit einem Aufenthalt in Zagreb während und nach dem Raketenbeschuss von 1995 mit mir herumtrage. Ein bestimmtes Muster schien mir dort immer ”in der Luft zu liegen” und den Alltag zu bestimmen: Mit hoher Intelligenz den nächsten Punkt erkennen, sich sofort dafür auf Kampf programmieren, bessere Wege kompromittieren und verbauen, ohne Rücksicht auf Wunden und Tod sein Ding durchziehen: Verluste für Alle in Kauf nehmen, aber (nach jeweils eigener Interpretation) Recht behalten. Marina Abramovic ist dafür nicht verantwortlich, aber ich sehe ihre Arbeit in Interferenz mit diesem Muster. Möglicherweise kommt gerade aus dem Bewusstsein der balkanischen Kulturzerstörung ihre Sensitivität und ihr Einsatz dafür, die kulturellen Beiträge von Kunstperformance durch Wiederholbarmachung zu retten. Ich hätte es gerne umgekehrt: Durch weitere Radikalisierung des Unwiederholbaren und Einzigartigen einer guten Performance bei Reaktivierung der Verbindung zu Event und Happening, also durch positives Einbeziehen anderer Menschen, dem Kunstbetrieb mehr entgegensetzen. Für die kulturelle Nutzung, Dokumentation, Archivierung und Historisierung Orte schaffen, in denen Künstler daran zusammenarbeiten können. Für Mailart ist das in kleinen Ansätzen geschehen. Weshalb es für Performance nicht geht, weiß ich selbst. Also mein Anspruch ist utopisch. Aber zwischen derartiger Denke und Marinas 7 Pieces als egozentrischer „Opera Marina” wäre zumindest theoretisch noch viel Platz für andere Lösungen. Ich meine egozentrisch in dem Fall nicht negativ: Ohne Egozentrik kann sich in unserer Gesellschaft kaum ein Performer künstlerisch entwickeln. Übrigens, obwohl ich Bodyart oder Performance ablehne, die den Körper malträtiert, ist mir persönlich Marina Abramovics Riskieren des Körpers, beispielsweise als Selbstschlitzungs-Punk, sehr viel sympathischer als die chirurgisch-kunsthistorischen Umarbeitungen, die Orlan sich verordnete. Da ich bei einer eigenen KunstPerformance durch einen Fehler in meinem artistischen Handwerk mal einen Unfall verursacht habe, der jemand verletzte und mir selbst eine Operation im Krankenhaus einbrachte, scheint mir in Relation dazu das von Abramovic eingegangene medizinische Risiko gut kalkuliert im verantwortbaren Bereich zu liegen. Ob es in ihrer Arbeit eine Ästhetik gibt? Ist mir so selbstverständlich, dass ich Deine Frage nicht verstehe.--Fluss 00:36, 8. Feb. 2009 (UTC) : Hi - Ist mir nicht klar, wie subjektiv und begründungslos Beiträge im Artikel sein dürfen. In einem 'Gespräch' stelle ich gerne Thesen auf, die sich aus dem Bauch, der Erfahrung, oder der Lust ergeben. Im wesentlichen soll es hier um das Gespräch über gehen, die genauen Entwicklungen sind noch offen. Was hinterher Artikel ist und was Gespräch wird wohl verfließen, hoffentlich. : Deiner Antwort nach bist du näher an Abramovic und Performances im Allgemeinen als ich - ich habe erst in den letzten Wochen realisiert, was sie für die Performance bedeutet - mother of performance aber auch des Schmerzes habe ich gelesen. Meine Fragen zur Ästhetik kommen daher auch aus dem Neuen; es ist für mich befremdlich, was sie tut bzw. getan hat - viele Aspekte wirken selbsthassend, die Symbolik (Balkanproblematiken) treten dahinter erstmal zurück. Weder Thomas Lips noch Balkan Baroque würde ich mit dem Begriff Ästhetik fassen wollen, wenn auch beide auf den mir bekannten Fotos eine spannende Atmosphäre vermitteln - Balkan Erotic Epic ist dagegen eher "witzig", wirkt nicht so bedeutungsschwer (die erklärenden Filmszenen im Kittel sind allerdings wieder sehr ähnlich wie der Film zu Balkan Baroque über die Mörderratten. : Danke für deinen Beitrag, der bringt einen Diletanten echt weiter im Verständins. Gruß -- Achim Raschka 00:47, 8. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ::Soweit Ästhetik mit Schönem (Schein) zu tun hat, und mit der Rolle als schöne Künstlerin, ists offensichtlich, dass sie nicht naiv an die Klischees glaubt (Art must be beautiful - Artist must be beautiful). Ihre Ästhetik hat mit Erweiterung der Wahrnehmung zu tun: Wenn wir das Ganze wahrnehmen (und verstehen) wollen, können wir Schlimmes und Böses und Verletzende nicht ausblenden. Jede ganze Liebe birgt für eine Frau bei einer Geburt ein potentiell tödliches Risiko. Bei Abramovic erinnert die Behandlung solcher Zusammenhänge an christliche „Selbstkasteiung”, und an den Hintergrund eines mehr oder weniger stalinistisch folternden Geheimdiensts, und an die sexuelle und sonstige Gewalt in den Kriegen. Also was „unästhetisch” aussieht, ist gerade ihre radikale (und manchmal ätzende) Ästhetik. Im Prinzip sagt sie in anderen Arbeiten mit Ulay das Gleiche nur „buddhistischer” und poetischer. ::Ein Element ihrer Ästhetik scheint mir die Wahrnehmung und Dekonstruktion von Frauenrollen zu sein, die nicht nur auf dem Balkan bekannt sind: Die völkische Ideologie, nach der eine gute Mutter überzeugt ist, ihre Söhne müssten in den Krieg ziehen um das Volk zu verteidigen - und wer vor dem Krieg flüchtet, sei ein feiges Schwein. Kinder gebären, vergewaltigt werden und das ganze Elend sind dabei Teil eines gottgegebenen christlichen Kampfes. Noch heute an den Frauenschicksalen auf dem Balkan zu sehen, wie real das im Krieg geworden ist. ::Im Verhältnis dazu hat sie „mehr getan als sie konnte”, also auch das Schreckliche künstlerisch konsequent, vorausschauend und ästhetisch verfremdet und sublimiert und allgemeingültig dargestellt, und im Unterschied zu anderen Arschlöchern ihre Haut dabei riskiert. Und die Freiheit künstlerisch genutzt, die seit den 1960er Jahren für Frauen zu haben war. Und das alles ambivalent und mehrdeutig und doch mit Standpunkt und Rückgrat. Wie gesagt, mein Standpunkt ist ein anderer, sie ist selbstverständlich kritisierbar, aber ich bin beeindruckt und lasse auf ihre Integrität nichts kommen. ::Ich kenne ihr Privatleben nicht. Über Selbsthass oder Selbstliebe (oder Masochismus oder Sadismus) will ich nicht urteilen. Schnell wird die Oberfläche der Arbeit eines Künstlers mit ihm selbst verwechselt. Und bei Performern in oft unerträglicher Weise. Verfängt sich jemand bei einer Performance zufällig in einem Seil, wird für den Rest des Künstlerlebens vielleicht die Legende in der Welt sein, das wäre als Selbstmord vor Publikum geplant gewesen. Es sei dem Künstler aber nicht gelungen, das Seil richtig über den Haken zu ziehen. ::Nur meine spontane subjektive Beschreibung eines Tau-Endes, an dem sich ihre Ästhetik vielleicht weiter hervorziehen lässt. --Fluss 9:55, 8. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Was ich an Abramovic kunsthistorisch wichtig finde ist dass sie ein aktuelles Genre nimmt und es quasi um eine politische Ebene erweitert. Die frühe Body Art bei Vito Acconci, Chris Burden, Dennis Oppenheim ist ja zuallererst reine künstlerische Avantgarde, die sich gegen die Ausstellungs- und Produktionsbedingungen der damals zeitgenössischen Kunst wendet und etwas „Neues“ macht, das natürlich auch provokativ und potentiell oder faktisch gefährlich ist. Acconci et al thematisieren also den Künstler in seiner Körperlichkeit (die ja unabweisbar ist, der Künstler ist schließlich nicht unkörperlich) gegenüber der Herstellung der Kunst und so weiter. Abramovic geht nun einen Schritt weiter, in dem sie die Körperlichkeit in einem politischen Kontext betont, der letztendlich ebenso unabweisbar ist - also die ganzen „Body Politics“, die den Körper der Frau gegenüber den Machtverhältnissen (oder auch den Körper des Zivilisten usw.) problematisieren. Es geht hier also weniger um den Körper des Künstlers, als um den Körper des Menschen an sich, könnte man meinen. Damit macht Abramovic sich natürlich angreifbarer als Acconci oder Burden, da sie nicht mehr eine „kunstinterne“ Auseinandersetzung führt, sondern eben eine, die sich auf bestimmte politische Kontexte beziehen muss. Man könnte auch sagen, dass sie das ursprüngliche avantgardistische Potential der Body Art verwässert, indem sie letztere nur als Ausdrucksmittel für ihre politische Aussage benutzt. Andererseits wäre die Body Art / Performance ohne solche Impulse vielleicht schneller irrelevant geworden, da man sich schließlich nur so und so oft mit dem Verhältnis des Körpers zu den Produktionsbedingungen der zeitgenössischen Kunst beschäftigen kann, ohne das es redundant wird - was z.B. Tino Sehgal aktuell macht und was IMHO nur funktioniert, weil die meisten Leute keine Ahnung von Kunstgeschichte haben und nicht merken, dass er Positionen aufwärmt, die bereits vor 40 Jahren „abgehakt“ waren (okay, vielleicht etwas arg polemisch das). Na, soweit mal ... die Frage zur Ästhetik finde ich eigentlich spannend, weiss wie fluss aber auch nicht so recht, wie man darauf antworten könnte ... --JBirken 10:46, 8. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :Genau! Und A.R.s Frage nach Ästhetik bei dieser Künstlerin lässt den Verdacht zu, er meine vielleicht nur, das sei ihm zu "unschön" (oder zu unweiblich oder zu kryptisch oder sonstwas). Oder juckt ihn da was Bestimmtes? Auch dann könnte die Antwort aus noch mehr in der Kürze kaum klärbaren Fragen bestehen, die für studentische Abschlussarbeiten taugen.--Fluss 15:55, 8. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :: Mit Ästhetik war tatsächlich "Schönheit" in einem fast konservativen Sinne gemeint – entsprechend der WP-Beschreibung Alltagssprachlich wird der Ausdruck ästhetisch heute meist als Synonym für schön, geschmackvoll oder ansprechend verwendet. Natürlich war es Diskussionsansatz in einem für mich (Biologe ohne künstlertische Vorbildung) vollkommen fremdem Feld, der ja auch funktioniert ... -- Achim Raschka 16:47, 8. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :::Alltagssprachlich vorwissenschaftlich fällt je nach subjektiver Befindlichkeit vieles von ihr nicht unter "Schöne" Kunst, aber für stramme Fans von M.A. siehts vielleicht anders aus. --Fluss 07:35, 9. Feb. 2009 (UTC)